Reconnection
by svufanfiction0
Summary: This is a one shot about Elliot and Olivia reconnecting. It is possible that I will continue the story depending on the reviews. If I do continue, the rating will definitely change. Rated T due to some sensitive matters.


"Finally! Thank you Fin." Olivia said as she hung up her phone and sat back in her chair. She had just got good news about a case and now was able to relax. Well, just a little bit considering she was in the hospital waiting room. She sat nervous as she watched the nurses and doctors surrounding her. Some running frantically, others chatting about their weekends. She was tired of hospitals. It seemed like she was in one every day. Whether it were for a case or like today, for her son. She noticed her sons doctor approaching her and she stood. "Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's perfectly fine. Well aside from his broken wrist. But he really likes his cast." The doctor chuckled as Olivia sighed with relief then chuckled herself.

"Can I see him?"

"Of course! Follow me." The doctor led her to her sons room. "If you need me just call, I'll get his discharge papers ready."

Olivia opened the door, "Hey Noah, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Look at my cast Mommy! It's so cool!" she smiled at him and sat down in the chair next to him. "My doctor said I can even draw on it if I can. Can I?"

"Sure maybe in a few days okay?" Noah nodded. "Are you hungry?"

He nodded again, "Can we get chicken nuggets?"

She laughed, "Again? Okay, stay put and I will see if we can get out of here." She started for the door and looked back to see him overly fascinated with his cast. She shut the door behind her and walked to the receptionist desk down the hall. "Can I speak to Dr. Allison Robinson please?"

"Sure." The preppy nurse said and left.

Olivia pulled out her phone to check her messages. She was reading through an email when she heard her name being called. She looked up and saw none other than Kathy Stabler. "Olivia? Oh my God! Olivia!" Kathy approached her and pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Caught by surprised, Olivia hesitated before hugging her back, "Hi Kathy." She pulled away. "Wow, it's definitely been a while."

"Yes it has! How are you? You look good! Are you here for a case?" She asked. "You are still a cop right?"

"Uh Yeah Lieutenant actually and no I'm not here for a case. My son actually. He uh fell off the monkey bars today and broke his wrist."

"Oh wow Congratulations Liv! For Lieutenant and your son. I'm really happy for you." Kathy said with a smile. "I'm sure he's beautiful."

Olivia nodded, "He is. Thank you. How are you? ..and the kids and-" She trailed off.

"I'm great! The kids are great - they're all grown up now, well except for Eli but he's getting there." Olivia smiled at his name. She really did miss that little boy. "And as for Elliot," She saw Olivia's eyes go wide. "Well I'm assuming from your look that you haven't talked to him. He's doing good too, well now. He and I divorced and he's living at his mother's beach house right now.

"Olivia?" Dr. Allison approached the ladies, "I have Noah's papers if your ready."

"Yes thank you!" She turned back to Kathy,

"Hey we should get together sometime. I just transferred here from Queens so I'll be around." She reached in her pocket, grabbed a note pad and scribbled her information on the paper. "Call me or text me sometime. Bye Olivia" She handed her the paper and left.

"Bye Kathy."

* * *

Olivia decided to take a day off to spend with Noah. She wanted him to be comfortable with doing things with one arm so she spent the day teaching him things and playing with him. The next day she walked into the squad room with a coffee in one hand, her purse on her forearm and her cell phone in the other hand. She looked up when she got to her detectives' desks. "Morning." Amanda stood up and walked in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. "Detective?"

"Uh hey Liv, how's Noah?" she asked.

"He's doing good, he loves his cast." Amanda smiled and nodded at her but didn't move from where she stood. "Anything else?" Olivia asked.

She shook her head but stayed where she was, "Um, no." she stated.

"Well do you mind?" Amanda stepped away and eyed Fin. "Thank you." Olivia shook her head and started for her office.

"Liv wait!" Fin stood up causing her to turn and face him. "You might not want to go in there."

"What does that mean?"

He walked to her door and stood in front of it, his back to the door facing her. "Just.." he took a deep breath, "Allow me."

"Fin what's going on?" She said as he turned the knob.

He pushed opened the door, "He just showed up, wanting to see you." They stepped into the office and saw the one and only Elliot Stabler leaning against her wall.

"Hey Liv." he said with a small smile. She felt her chest tighten and her eyes instantly closed. She took a deep breath and reopened her eyes. He slowly walked towards until he was about two feet in front of her and whispered, "I've missed you."

She took two steps back and frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"I talked to Kathy. Well actually she called me and told me she ran into you."

"Right." she instantly remembered her conversation with his now ex-wife.

"Liv do you need me to-" Fin finally spoke up.

She walked over to her door and opened it, "No Fin. I'm good." She nodded and watched him head for the door. "Besides, this won't take long."

He nodded, "If you need me.."

She smiled at him, "I'll be fine. Thank you." And with that he left and she closed the door. She turned back to Elliot. "Look I forgive you but I really don't want to talk to you Elliot."

"Please Olivia?" He pleaded.

"No. You can leave."

"Not until you agree to talk to me. Look it doesn't have to be here and it doesn't have to be now." He sat down on the chair in front of her. He grabbed a pen and a sticky off of her desk and wrote down an address and a time. "Just meet me here tonight at 8:30." He handed it to her. "Please Olivia. You deserve and explanation."

She crumbled the sticky in her hand and noticed his face drop. "I do deserve an explanation." She grabbed a new sticky and wrote an address on the the paper. "You meet me here tonight at 8:30. I'll give you one hour and that's it." He smiled and grabbed the paper. "Now leave."

* * *

At 8:30 Elliot pulled up to the address that Olivia gave him. He pulled up to an abandoned building and an empty parking lot, or so he thought. Driving through the gate he saw a set of headlight turn on. Assuming it was Olivia, he drove towards the car and pulled up next to it. He rolled his window down and saw Olivia sitting in the driver's seat. "Get in." she said and rolled her window back up. He shut his car off and walked to the passenger's side of her car. "Talk."

"I thought we would be going to a restaurant or your apartment or something."

"You have one hour Elliot."

"Right so I wanted to start by saying congratulations. For Lieutenant and Kathy told me you had a son. I know how much you wanted to be a mother."

"Yeah. Thank you."

He took a deep breath, "I guess I should start from the beginning. So after the shooting I was a wreck. It hit me so hard. I had killed a child, the same age as Elizabeth at the time. I felt like I had failed. Failed myself, the unit... you. I didn't know how to go on. I tried to talk to Kathy but I just couldn't bring myself to, she still doesn't know that I killed her. I mean she knew something happened but she never knew it was me. Then I thought about going to you but when I remember the hurt look you gave me after it was all over, I knew you were mad at me and I couldn't handle that."

"I was never mad at you Elliot. You had to do what you had to do. She came in there and was killing everyone."

He sighed, " I know. And that's what I kept telling myself but in my heart I failed. I decided to quit SVU, to take some time off to clear my head. But that didn't work. I became bitter. I wouldn't talk to Kathy, I wouldn't talk to my kids. I would sleep all day and go out to bars all night. Kathy and I fought all the time about little things-to the point that she kicked me out. I was pissed but I left. I stayed at a motel for a few nights and I tried to go back but she didn't want anything to do with me. I was so angry all the time and I had no idea why. Eventually she divorced me. She got full custody of Eli too. And to top it all off, that bastard had kidnapped you and there was nothing that I could do. I began to drink more and more. I'd get wasted and smoke til I got high. I was bad Liv."

"Why didn't you ever just come to me?"

"I couldn't. Maybe I could at first but after becoming the man I was I couldn't but believe me, I thought about you all the time. Uh where was I? Oh yeah Uh Maureen got married but I didn't even go to the wedding. I was in such bad shape. A year later, about three years ago my mother died. I moved out to her house and I think that really affected me. I couldn't hold a job. At the time I'd rather buy beer than food. I drank until I passed out like every day. I was depressed and mad. I would go to clubs and bars to pick up women but I could never bring my self to sleep with them. I though that was what was missing from my life but it wasn't. I uh, I remember one time after I left the bar I was so pissed and I didn't even know why. I went home and drank a six pack of beer and half a bottle of whisky. I passed out and the next morning when I woke up, I went to vomit in the restroom and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't recognize my reflection. There was a man I had never seen before." He let a single tear drop from his eye. He sniffed and continued, "I thought to myself that If I didn't know who I was, what was the point of moving on. I made my way to the door through the empty beer bottles on the floor. I walked out onto the beach until my feet touched the water. Then I made a choice, this was it. I kept walking and before I knew it I was shoulder deep." He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "I was going to end my life Liv."

"El.." She grabbed his hand as she too let tears fall.

"I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and kept walking. I wanted to quit on life, I really wanted to but do you know what changed my mind?" he tightened his grip on her hand and gently rubbed the back of it. "It wasn't Kathy. It wasn't my kids. It was you. In the short time I was under the water, the only thing I thought of was you. I resurfaced from the water, and pushed through my hang over until I made it safely back to the beach. I laid on the sand and realized I needed to get my life together."

"What did you do?"

"I called Don. That day I called him and asked if he could meet me. He came right away and I told him everything. He convinced me to go to an AA meeting which I did. I went for about 9 months until I sobered up completely. I kept in touch with him, I still do. He helped me make the change Liv. Eventually I decided to talk to Kathy and she agreed to let me see Eli. Me and her are good friends now. My kids have forgiven me and I am able t spend time with them. In fact Richard spent a couple weeks last summer with me. Things have been good since. I'm a local cop now and I still live at my mother's place."

"I'm really happy for you."

"Me too. Then Kathy called me and said she had ran into you and that I should talk to you. I told her that you probably wanted nothing to do with me but she told me to reach out to you anyway. I was going to call you but I needed to see you. That's why I showed up this morning."

She looked down at their hands that were still touching and pulled away, "I'm really glad you showed up and I'm really glad I agreed to talk to you. I really didn't know you were going though all of that."

"I know, and it's my fault. I'm so sorry Liv."

"Don't say sorry. I'm proud of you El." she looked at the clock on the radio. "It's after 10. You were only supposed to have an hour." she said with a smile.

"Sorry." he smiled back at her. "Do you think maybe we could get together some time this week for dinner or lunch or something. It's been a while and I want to hear about you."

"Maybe."

He nodded and got out of the car. He walked around to her window, which she had rolled down, he pulled a card out of his pocket and gave it to her. "You can decide. If you want to, call me and if not then I understand." She nodded and put the card in her purse. "Thank you for listening Liv. Good night Liv."

"Good night Elliot." and with that, she watched as he walked back to his car, started it and drove off.

 **So this just came to my mind so I thought I would share it. This is a one shot but I am open to continuing the story if you like it. I apologize for grammar or misspelled words as I wrote this really fast. Read & Review! Thanks!**


End file.
